


thinking lately (so much about you)

by slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: As Taeyong laid shirtless, back sticking to the vinyl of the examination table while the piercer prepared their tools on a metal cart behind him, he reflected on how he ended up in this situation.





	thinking lately (so much about you)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and entirely self-indulgent, as per usual  
some elements of post-piercing reality are exaggerated for fiction's sake, please do not take my johnyong nipple piercing fic as a guide to how to care for a fresh piercing.  
but also..... my depiction of the piercing process is pretty accurate, if that inspires you.

As Taeyong laid shirtless, back sticking to the vinyl of the examination table while the piercer prepared their tools on a metal cart behind him, he reflected on how he ended up in this situation and tried to remind himself why he was here, half-naked and sweating and about to have needles stuck through him. 

-

It was hard not to seem too excited for Johnny’s upcoming business trip. As much as Taeyong missed him during those trips, which could range from a couple of days to a couple of weeks, a little alone time was good for the soul and made their reunions that much more special and intense.

Johnny would document his travels well, even if it was just a picture of a weird tree at the hotel he was staying at. Taeyong loved seeing those little snippets from his life, and looked forward to whatever bizarre, thoughtful, or kitschy souvenir Johnny would bring back with him.

This trip was going to be special though, because Taeyong had a surprise planned for Johnny’s return. Yuta had helped him pick a piercing studio and schedule the appointment, had even offered to go along with him, but Taeyong declined. Getting his nipples pierced felt like something he had to do alone. 

Taeyong opted for public transportation, taking the train across the city alone in the middle of the afternoon. The studio was bound to be less busy at this time —” _ Less people to hear you scream,” _ Yuta had joked when setting up the appointment—and the piercer would be able to take their time with him.

It was thrilling to be sitting in a public place, surrounded by people who had no idea where Taeyong was going or why. He couldn’t help sneaking glances down his shirt to peek at his unblemished, metal-free nipples for the last time. 

His train stop is a couple blocks away from his destination, and Taeyong felt his pulse spike and butterflies unfurl in his stomach. He’d gotten his ears pierced before, but he’d gone with friends and this was  _ different _ . He could feel his nipples peak in anticipation.

The piercing studio was identifiable by the huge green neon sign outside, bright even in the diffused afternoon light. Taeyong stood outside and readied himself for a moment, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. One more glance at his phone—he’s right on time.

The interior of the place is cool and immaculate, decorated entirely in black and white and chrome. There are potted tropical plants between each window on one side of the front room; a huge glass countertop display case runs parallel to the wall on the other side. The room was empty.

Taeyong stepped forward and saw that the display case was full of all sorts of jewelry from plain titanium rings and bars to huge iridescent discs. He instinctively brought a hand up to touch his own lobe piercings. The selection was almost overwhelming, but the some of the brightly colored bars stood out to him. An image of his own chest with bubblegum pink bars through each peaked nipple crossed his mind, a set of full lips and a wet tongue enveloping—

“Hi there! Are you my two o’clock?” 

Taeyong’s pulled out of his fantasy by a young man coming out of the back room, peeling disposable gloves off his hands. He’s well-dressed, with glossy black hair, and probably about a dozen visible piercings in each ear.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Taeyong, I should have an appointment,” Taeyong says, preemptively unzipping his bag to retrieve his wallet and ID. The other guy is doing something on a screen behind the counter.

“Yeah, okay, you called in. And I see we have you down for…nipples, both. Nice. Okay well, can I have you fill out this real quick, and if I can just see your ID...”

The guy slides a simple worksheet in front of him and hands him a pen. Taeyong breezes through it; no known allergies, yes he ate lunch, no he’s not drunk at two in the afternoon. He signs and dates it, slides it back across the counter. The piercer gives him a radiant smile.

“Alright, let’s head back! I’m Ten, and I’ll be doing the actual piercing. I have an observer too, I hope you don’t mind?”

Taeyong shakes his head as they go back to a small room in a similarly monochrome room, brightly-lit, with a black vinyl seat in the center. There’s a young, smiley guy humming as he rearranges some tools. He looks up and greets them as Ten sweeps in, Taeyong trailing behind him.

“Alright, so you can take your shirt off at any time. This is Hendery, don’t mind him, he’s just watching.” Ten bustles around, pulling out cotton swabs, a pen out of a drawer, pauses. “You wanted bars, right?”

Taeyong nods again. Ten doesn’t let people get a lot in edge-wise. He gingerly takes his hat off, pulls his bag over his head, and hesitates before pulling his shirt off over his head. Immediately, he feels cold and exposed. His nipples are tight little buds on his chest and there are goosebumps springing up on his arms.  _ Do it for him, _ Taeyong reminds himself.

“Alright, don’t take a seat yet, I wanna—ooh, look at these cute little guys,” Ten all but squeals, gesturing to Taeyong’s bare chest. Taeyong immediately heats up with both Ten and Hendery’s attention focused on him, chuckling along with them. 

“Okay, so I want you to just stand and relax,  _ relax _ , and I’m gonna put dots here,” Ten has magically produced a marker and has bent over so he’s eye-level with Taeyong’s nipples. “We want it to go horizontally and, Hendery do you see here? We just wanna put little marks… on either side…” Taeyong has to keep from twitching as the marker touches on either side of each nipple.

“There we go, go look at that in the mirror. We wanna make sure we aren’t piercing through the areola at all,” Ten lectures. Taeyong feels vaguely like a science experiment seeing Hendery nod seriously. He’s not sure completely sure what he’s looking for in the mirror, he trusts Ten to do a good job.

“Uh, they look fine to me,” Taeyong says, turning from side to side and looking at himself in the mirror. He looks pale and washed out in the bright fluorescent lighting, but he knows he’ll look good spread out on his and Johnny’s bed.

“Cool! Come on over then, lie down.” If Taeyong felt vulnerable before, he’s completely laid bare now on his back in the middle of this room. Hendery enters his line of vision, standing above him.

“How you doing?” He asks with a reassuring smile. Taeyong feels himself relax.

“Good, well. As good as I can be. Ah!” He yelps as something cold touches his chest.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just gonna clean the area really well here,” Ten is swabbing him clean around the piercing area. There’s absolutely nothing sexy about this situation, and it’s about to get really painful really soon, but the sensation of cotton brushing against his nipples sends the smallest shiver down his spine.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Taeyong tilts his head up and resigns to keep it up, absolutely not looking at what Ten’s doing to him. Instead he keeps his gaze focused on Hendery, who’s concentrating on the procedure of nipple piercing. There’s something cold pinching him, then plasticy fingers pulling his nipple up, away from his chest, and—

“Breathe, breathe for me,” Ten murmers and then it  _ hurts. _

“Shit, fuck,  _ shit, _ ” Taeyong spills out, yelling louder than he means to. Hendery is laughing sympathetically, and that shit  _ stings _ , but he glances down and lets out a gasp. There’s a glint of a barbell through his left nipple and it looks  _ cute _ .

“That looks cute as hell,” Hendery agrees, like he read Taeyong’s mind.

“Ready for the other one?” Ten asks, not waiting for an answer. Cold clamp and then a sharp pain. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” Taeyong blurts out. “That one hurt so much more?”

“Because you knew it was coming,” Ten smirks, twisting the ball on. “Well you’re all done here.”

Taeyong sits up and twists, taking a look at himself in the mirror. His nipples are already puffing out, and he has a strong urge to touch them.

“That’s not so bad right? They really look super good,” Hendery says while Ten cleans up. Taeyong’s still looking at himself in the mirror though, pinching lightly the swell of his pec, running his fingers over his collarbones.

“They really do. So you’re gonna want to avoid soap as much as possible, rinse them with a saline solution twice a day. You can do a saltwater rinse too,” Ten explains quickly, passing over an aftercare brochure. Taeyong tucks it into his bag and pulls his shirt back on, taking care not to let it brush against his chest too much. “Healing time is gonna be a while, at least four months but probably more like six. Try not to touch them or play with them—or let anyone else,” he added cheekily.

All in all, Taeyong was in and out in about twenty minutes. It felt anti-climatic, the way he was told to call if he had any questions and was waved out by Ten and Hendery, but he was eager to get home. He felt jittery on endorphins and every brush of his shirt against the bud of his nipples sent a jolt of need curling low in his belly.

He opted for a ride-hailing service instead of the train to get home as soon as possible. It was fast and easy to find a car downtown to slide into the backseat of, cutting his travel time in half. Their drive was relatively quiet, too early for commuter traffic, and Taeyong’s driver didn’t push conversation. 

In his seat, Taeyong was tense, legs squeezed together and fists clenched. He managed to shoot a quick affirmative text to Yuta that he’d followed through, but there was an energy thrumming under his skin, sharply enhanced every time his seatbelt got too close to either side of his chest. In his head he was counting hours; by the time he got home it would be late evening where Johnny was...

Finally,  _ finally,  _ they pull up outside Taeyong’s apartment building. Taeyong thanks his driver and gets out, careful of his seatbelt, and all but runs through the lobby, through the stairwell. He’s shaking when he fumbles with his keyring, lock clicking, and entering their apartment.

It’s like a huge weight has been lifted once he’s inside. Taeyong lets out a huge sigh, relaxing muscles that he didn’t even realize were tense. The pain of impending soreness mixed with the veritable cocktail of endorphins was making him undeniably aroused, cock twitching in his jeans. Taeyong toed his shoes off and dropped his bag on the floor, beelining for his and Johnny’s shared bedroom.

They have a floor-length mirror on the far side of the room; Taeyong slides to his knees in front of it, sitting back on his feet. He runs his hands down his body, hooking his thumbs under the hem so when he draws his hands back up, his torso is bared to him.

Time slows as Taeyong traces the planes of his stomach, thumbing over his ribs, down to the barest swell of flesh under his navel, and back up ghosting over his ribs. He hikes his shirt even higher, under his armpits, revealing his fresh piercings. 

Just the sight of them has Taeyong thrusting his hips against the tightness of his jeans. His tits are swollen from the intrusion, foreign and glinting there. He brings a hand up to them, shaking, watching himself in the mirror. Lightly, as to not disturb the metal, he brushes a fingertip over the bud of his nipple and makes eye contact with the Taeyong in the mirror.

The effect is instantaneous; Taeyong lets out a whine and his body pitches forward. He was sensitive before, but now it feels like his nipples are hooked up to the directly pleasure center of his brain.

He can’t peel out of his jeans fast enough, kicking them off and across the carpet. He’s flushed, a dusting of pink high on his cheeks, and his eyes are blown wide. It feels like a fever has gripped him, which is probably just his body responding to the shock of trauma, but the sheer depravity of the situation he’s created has him craving Johnny’s attention. There’s no way he can keep this secret until Johnny returns.

His phone’s in his bag in the front hall, and Taeyong scrambles across the apartment to retrieve it and return back to the bedroom. He ponders briefly the best way to start this conversation and decides to show rather than tell.

He lies back on Johnny’s side of the bed and arranges himself, legs artfully sprawled to draw attention to the outline of his erection against his briefs. He doesn’t pull his shirt up or off quite yet, just rucks it up enough to expose the soft flesh of his stomach. This should be enough to get Johnny’s attention.

Taeyong opens up the camera on his phone and shoots a quick video of his hand tracing over his cock, rubbing over his hip bones, and ghosting up his chest. He teases at the hem of his shirt, pushed up high over his rib cage but doesn’t expose his chest yet. He ends by tracing his fingers over his lips, licking at the pads of his fingers, and pursing them like he wants a kiss.

He watches it once before hitting send, giddy with it. Johnny would know for sure that it’s still the middle of the afternoon in Taeyong’s time zone, but here he is, spread out and wanting in their bed.

It doesn’t take Johnny long to respond. Taeyong’s phone vibrates and he taps on the notification.

**From: ♡Princess Johnny♡ [3:14 PM]**

oh my god

baby i miss you so much one sec

**To: ♡Princess Johnny♡ [3:15 PM]**

Okay Johnny~

Taeyong sends an abundance of heart emojis and takes this opportunity to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it over the side of the bed. He’s rearranging all the pillows on their bed so he can sit up against the headboard when his phone starts vibrating non-stop.

_ ♡Princess Johnny♡ requesting to FaceTime.... _

Taeyong settles back against the mound of pillows before sliding his phone open. Immediately, he’s hit with a huge wave of longing. Johnny’s face fills his screen and Taeyong  _ misses him. _

“Hey baby, sorry, I was down at the hotel bar with some coworkers having some drinks,” Johnny explains. It sounds so good to just hear his voice, low and roughened around the edges by whatever he was drinking. “I saw what you sent me.” Taeyong shivers.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what time it was there,” Taeyong apologizes, visibly squirming. “Are you back in your room now?”

Johnny tilts his phone so Taeyong gets a glimpse of a nondescript side table and lamp. He catches a glimpse of the time there, close to midnight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late…” Taeyong says.

“Don’t apologize, I want to talk to you. You missed me, right?” Johnny’s phone shakes as he gets more comfortable on his end.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Taeyong giggles. He’s being extra careful not to let the camera show anything below his collar until the moment is right. “I missed you a lot. Got hard thinking about you, Johnny.” Taeyong pitches his voice high, breathy. He knows that shit drives Johnny crazy.

Johnny licks his lips and shifts in a way that indicates he’s touching himself too. That makes Taeyong flush even harder; Johnny’s still wearing his business suit. It’s a little less crisp than it probably was at the start of the day, but the idea of Johnny just pulling his cock out to jerk himself off while still otherwise clothed makes Taeyong clench.

“God, I missed you too, baby. Trips get so lonely without you. Are you touching yourself?” Taeyong nods while he shifts his hips up so he can shove his briefs down his thighs. Johnny groans. “Stroke yourself, baby, imagine my hand there instead.”

Taeyong does it, throws his head back and pulls himself off slowly with Johnny telling him how beautiful he is. It sounded like Johnny wasn’t going to last long either, and he hadn’t even seen Taeyong’s surprise.

“Johnny,” he whimpers out.

“Taeyong, kitten, let me see your pretty cock,” Johnny groans, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. Taeyong’s pulse quickens— _ this is it. _

He extends his arm slowly, passing over his chest. He knows what it looks like, afternoon sun catching on the metal, there’s no way Johnny wouldn’t notice, right—

“H-huh? What the fuck?” Johnny doesn’t sound angry though and Taeyong feels a laugh bubbling up through his chest. “Baby, did you  _ get your nipples pierced?” _

Taeyong’s chest is heaving but he nods frantically and whines. “D-did it for you. Do you like them?” The skin around his nipples is puffy and pink, bright enough to show up on his phone’s camera.

Johnny lets out a deep, guttural noise. “Shit, yeah, wanna lick them. Can’t believe my little slutty boy got his nipples pierced for me. Did you call me right after?” Taeyong turns an even deeper shade of red, from being so predictable.

“S’posed to be a surprise but I…” Taeyong trails off, brings a hand up to his tit. He hears Johnny audibly inhale before he softly,  _ gently, _ flicks a fingernail over one of his nipples. The effect is instantaneous.

Taeyong keens and his dick dribbles a clear stream of precum all over his hand. His chest also  _ hurts _ . It had stung before, at the studio, but now it’s a deep and sharp ache, not just in his nipple but the surrounding area. Taeyong lets out a pained whimper.

“Fuck, fuck! I can’t wait to suck on them, shit,” Johnny’s panting. “Wanna fucking come all over you, your chest.” The slap of skin on skin gets louder on Johnny’s end but Taeyong’s hand slows.

“Yeah, sounds good. Want you to,” Taeyong says half-heartedly. It feels like someone was sandpapering his nipples off, and his dick was wilting accordingly. “Johnny, I… I need to go.”

“Huh? Wait—”

Taeyong lost the grip on his phone as another pang of pain shot through him. He groaned and curled inwardly. The endorphin high must be wearing off, with a deep throbbing pain setting in instead.

“Taeyong!”

“Love you! Sorry!”

-

Later, Taeyong’s sprawled out on the couch, holding an ice pack against his chest with one hand, scrolling through his phone with the other.

Johnny must not have been too fazed by Taeyong prematurely ending the call, because he’s sent him a video.

Taeyong watches in silent appreciation as Johnny strokes his cock, pumping faster and faster. His groans are low and rough and he comes with a garbled “Taeyong!” all over his silk dress shirt, which makes Taeyong’s heart swell with affection.

**From: ♡Princess Johnny♡ [4:03 PM]**

hope ur okay

what happened??

**From: ♡Princess Johnny♡ [4:12 PM]**

goodnght sweetheart i lvoe you guys so much

be home soon call me

*you and your nipples

Taeyong can’t help but smile at Johnny’s messages, saving the video to his phone to revisit later. It’s definitely too late to call Johnny and apologize for hanging up on him so suddenly. He shifts the ice pack from one side to the other.

There’s still a few days until Johnny comes home, and there’s no way he’s gonna be able to do all the things he talked about for a few months but....

Taeyong looks down at the bar piercing appreciatively and composes a text for Johnny to wake up to.

**To: ♡Princess Johnny♡ [5:31 PM]**

Love you too! You can’t touch them yet so i guess i’ll have to ride you when you come home **♡**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
  
[kpop twt](https://twitter.com/yutasword) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutasword)


End file.
